cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Greenland Republic
History Founding History After the End of the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC), Cox made Plans to revive the Republic of old. The alliance would not be started for a month due to worries of military backlash. In late May, Celtic confronted Cox about pushing forward with the Greenland Republic. Cox setup the site and then employed his friend, Raiden, to finish the job he started. On May 31st 2007, Celtic succeeded in negotiating a Protectorate with the New Polar Order and the Greenland Republic was declared an official alliance of the Blue team. Despite its hereditary roots, the Greenland Republic has strived to distance itself from the NAAC, and, while honouring the past, looks forward to creating an independent spot for itself in the future. The Greenland Republic has already surpassed expectatIons in terms of growth and existence in general. No one expected the Republic to last, and yet here we stand firmly on the mountain of our accomPlishments. Strong and proud, the Republic marches forever onwards in the interests of unity and friendsHip. FAN-WUT War Since New Polar Order entered the war with FAN, there were many discussions whether the GR will or will not enter the conflict. The NpO said that there is no need for help, so Greenland Republic declared neutrality two days after beggining of the conflict, as stated by Celtic: [http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=73887 We feel as though our contribution as a small alliance is not worth the trouble of actually risking a war.] Rise of the Republic The Republic grew rapidly and gaiNed allies. Relations with NpO and Order of the Black Rose were getting better every day and GR negotiated it's first ToA, with Federation of Yellow nations. Unfortunately, FYN disbanded and its members went to recreate TAGA, which stopped the negotiations over ToA. DepartUre of Melagius(Or did he?????) and Rebel Strike left the Republic without a Triumvir and a MoFA. That called for emergency Elections on 11th July. In a close race Talost, H_R and Stefanmg were tied in voteS and next election round was held just 24 hours later when Stefanmg won in a close race. On 13th July, GR has reached 3 glorious milestones: 70 members, 500,000 Nation Strength and 7,000 average nation strength. The lines are being drawn The Greenland Republic has continued growth and gaining allies. Relations with League of Small Superpowers were groWing better day by day and PIAT with SPORK was signed, while Protectorate treaty with NpO has been made official and announced on CN Forums. In late July, GR reached 600k total nation strength and 8k average strength. Soon after, an event that amazed the Cyberverse came: GreenlAnd Republic was the first alliance to sign The Concordium Sed Nobis, described as MDPIATTT (Mutual Defense, Peace, Intelligence, Aid and Tech Trade Treaty) with Order of the Black Rose, one of most chivalrous and most excluSive alliances Planet Bob has ever seen. By the end of August, Greenland Republic has signed a Treaty of Amity with Nations of Ascended Honor. Operation Meteor August began and new Triumvir and MoFa Elections were held. Stefan and Bob held onto their titles, while Holyone's Triumvirate seat was taken over by Talost. Clyzer was elected as a new MoFA. Ministry of Interior was especially busy, helping alliance to jump 200k NS in less tHan a month through its massive aid programs. By the of Operation Meteor, both GR total NS and average NS have double, with GR reaching a milestone of 1 million. The Unjust War September started turbulEntly. Conflict was felt in the air of Planet Bob as NpO-Genmay relations became worse. Inside GR, Archon elections were in progress, but stopped because of the fact that war officially started on September 9th. 3 days later, GR signed a PIAT with Christian Coalition of Countries in a rather shocking way, but real declaration on \m/ came 3 days later. On that same day, numbers of Unjust Path alliances staRted going down faster and faster. In fast GR blitzkrieg, over 20 \m/ nations were anarchied in less than a week, with only one anarchy on GR side. After numerous tech raids on \m/ nations, GR has reached 1 million total nation strength on September 19th. Later that day \m/ disbanded, but GR made it clear that all nations with \m/ in their AA are still enemies of the Republic. War of the Coalition In early August, 2008 GR became entangled in the War of the Coalition, Defending its protectorate Hyperion against attacks from GGA and Valhalla. After surrendering to the Coalition on September 1, GR began rebuilding and paying reparations to Coalition alliances. On December 1, 2008 GR was released from terms and merged with Hyperion and OIN. Constitution See: Greenland Republic Constitution Press releases *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=71088&st=0&hl= Greenland Republic Founded-'May 31 2007, 11:49 AM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=72634&st=0&hl= Republic's first elected government-'Jun 11 2007, 08:20 AM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=73887&hl= GR declares neutrality in FAN-WUT War-'Jun 20 2007, 07:05 AM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=74571 GR milestone: 50 members-'Jun 25 2007, 01:34 AM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=78133&st=0 Greenland Republic-SPORK PIAT on steroids-'Jul 25 2007, 01:02 PM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=78164&st=0 Protectorate treaty with NpO made official-'Jul 25 2007, 06:43 PM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=78239 The Concordium Sed Nobis-'Jul 26 2007, 01:06 PM'] *[http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=81671 The Great Flood Accords-'Aug 24 2007, 03:27 PM'] *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=948&st=0&p=16680&#entry16680 Greenland Republic Press Conference #1-'Sep 9 2007, 03:24 PM'] *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=1496&st=0&p=30519&#entry30519 GR-CCC PIAT-'Sep 12 2007, 10:51 AM'] *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2006 Greenland Republic Declaration of War on \m/-'Sep 15 2007, 06:50 AM'] *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2540&st=0&p=60569&#entry60569 GR reaches 1 million total nation strength-'Sep 19 2007, 01:46 PM'] *[http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=2872 A Greenland Republic Announcement, Regarding the Treatment of War Criminals and POWs-'Sep 23 2007, 11:51 PM'] External links *Greenland Republic Forum *Greenland Republic Sign-Up thread Link title Category:Greenland Republic